Cullen's Mischief: Truth or Dare
by BriBri Cullen 4ever
Summary: When it comes to lap dances, embarrassing costumes, and "i rather not" moments, there is only one explanation for it: truth or dare with the Cullens. all vamps except for Bella. summary sucks better than it sounds
1. Docters in girly outfits

Cullen's Mischief: Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: Docters in girly outfits

**Bella's POV**

I regret saying yes when Alice asked me if I wanted to sleep over at her house for the weekends. But since I had to be the stupid one and said yes, all of us (including Carlisle and Esme) were in the living room waiting for the 'family night game'.

"OK," Alice started, "since we are all here, I will tell all of you the game."

I looked around the room and found Edward annoyed, Emmett grinning like a fool, Rosalie uninterested, Alice vibrating with excitement, Jasper weary, Carlisle expectant, and Esme cautious. Then I saw Edward's eyes go wide.

"WHAT! I am NOT playing Truth or Dare! It is stupid and Bella could get hurt." Edward exploded, glaring at Alice.

"Oh come down Eddie-poo," Emmett taunted and reasoned, "It's a fun game, we will make sure Bella won't get hurt, and besides, Bella wants to play, don't you Bella?"

"No thank you, Emmett," I said, "I've played Truth or Dare before, I had to eat dirt, and-"

"Listen Bella," Alice looked me in the eyes, "I can see you and Edward playing this game and both of you are having a great time. So sit your virgin ass down now."

Emmett laughed liked a maniac, Edward snarled, and I invented 9999 new shades of red at Alice's last comment.

"OK, since I thought of playing this game, I'll go first," Alice said while looking for her victim, "Carlisle, truth or dare?"

**Carlisle's POV**

Seven pairs of eyes looked strait at me, waiting for my answer. I didn't want to do something embarrassing, but I don't want to answer anything to get me in trouble with Esme. I'll choose truth; my children can't be that bad can they? I could've sworn I heard Edward snort. Oh well, better go with truth.

"I choose truth."

Alice looked a little disappointed

"Oh, come on Carlisle," Emmett taunted, "Don't be a wimp like Edward when he-"

Edward cut him off. "If you finish that statement I swear you will be-"

"OK, OK," I reasoned, "I choose dare."

Alice smiled the most evil smile I've ever seen. It sent shivers down my spine. "You've seen the show Dexter's Laboratory, am I right?"

Knowing this will be bad, I could only nod.

" Good. Your dare is to dress up as Dexter's sister, Dede, go to the mall, and at the most popular spot, start dancing ballet."

I could only stare at her in shock as everyone laughed at Alice's cruel dare while Esme rubbed soothing circles on my back.

When I stood up to start the horrible dare, Alice threw the outfit at me. I hold up to get a better view of it, and every one, even my dear Esme, doubled over in laughter **(AN; pic on profile).**

I stormed off to put the tight, girly outfit on. After I finished putting the outfit on, I walked in the living room where the laughter died out. Once everyone saw me, they fell of their seats laughing. Some family I have.

"OMG!" Alice gasped, "Just look at your self!"

She ran out the room and 3seconds later she came back with a full length mirror. I was a little afraid to look in the mirror, but when I did, I was terrified. I was in an embarrassing girly outfit that shouldn't be worn in public.

We drove to the mall in my Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW, guys in my car and girls in Rosalie's car.

"Hey Carlisle," Emmett taunted, "Do me a favor and pose for me right now, I need a blackmail photo of you and this will be perfect if I can make the background a wedding scene."

Edward and Jasper laughed at Emmett's cruel joke. Then they took turns making rude and obnoxious jokes like I'm not even there. Oh, they are so next.

When we arrived at the mall, I got weird looks and snickers coming from my own wife and kids.

When we got to a popular area, Alice told me what to do.

"When you here the music plays, dance the ballet," she instructed.

All I could do was go to the crowded spot, wait for the music, and dance.

When I heard the music, I twirled, leaped, and any other ballet moves I could think off. When I finished, I look over to my family and saw a camera fall from Alice's hands.

NO. SHE. DIDN'T.

I stormed over to them and tried to take the camera away from but Alice already took the tape out before I could. Great, I'll be blackmailed for the rest of my existence.

We got home with only my dear soon-to-be-dead sons on my hit list. I ran up stairs to put on a white button down shirt with some jeans.

"OK, now that we're through with that," I started, "Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, truth or dare?"

**Read and review. If you give me some dares and truths, there will be a lot more chapters in this story.**


	2. Power Puff Cullens

Chapter 2: Power Puff Cullens

**Jasper's POV**

_Oh crap, why is he looking at us like that? Something tells me to go with truth._

**Emmett's POV**

Awesome! Wait, he can't ask three people can he? "Carlisle, you can't ask three people at a time can you?"

"Yes, I can," said Carlisle, "it's in The Rules."

"Since when!" exclaimed Edward.

"Since now," challenged Carlisle.

"Ok Carlisle whatever floats your boat," interrupted Emmett, before Edward could say anything else. "By the way, we choose dare."

"Emmett, you're such an idiot. You don't know what he was thinking!" Edward exploded, "I know you don't wanna feel like a wimp, but you're going to be the first to prove that vampires can die from embarrassment."

"Come on," said Emmett, "the dare can't be that bad."

Just then, Alice started bursting with laughter then said, "You guys wait here and I'll get your costumes while Carlisle fills you in on the dare." She ran away trying to hold herself up with laughter.

**Edward's POV**

_Shit, I can't believe what Emmett got us into. _

"For you guys," started Carlisle, "your dare is to dress up as the Power Puff Girls. Emmett, you will be Blossom, Jasper, you will be Bubbles, and Edward, and you will be Buttercup. What you will do is run around the mall, out and inside, with the Power Puff Girls theme song playing, at human pace of course."

_Who knew my Carli-Bear could so evil, _thought Esme, while laughing out loud.

_AW HELL NAW, he can't put us through this torture! It's just plain un-American,_ Emmett went on and on about how it's the cruelest dare.

_I better get my camera for this one, _Rosalie thought viciously.

_I'm gonna burn him to ashes after this stupid dare, _Jasper threatened internally.

Bella almost pissed in her pants while laughing at us.

"OK, here are your costumes." Alice said while tossing us these ridiculous dresses. **( pic on profile).**

**Jasper's POV**

How could Carlisle do this to us? I swear, if I don't die of embarrassment, his Mercedes will be on eBay with the bid price at $0.01.

I ran upstairs to change in this ridiculous Bubbles costume and it was so tight that if I were human, the blood from my mid thigh to my neck would rush out before I would have time to blink.

I didn't even want to look in the mirror when I walked down stairs, but by the sight of Emmett and Edward, I knew I would look gay.

By the time I reached the living room, everyone stared at us wide eyed for about 2 seconds before laughing at us. Despite all the emotions, I felt embarrassed.

"That's it," I yelled at Carlisle, "I'm not doing this dare, it's to embarrassing."

"Me neither." Emmett and Edward said in perfect sync.

"Fine by me," Carlisle stated, grinning mischievously, "But you have to do the alternate."

"What's the alternate?" Emmett asked actually looking afraid.

"It's simple," Carlisle started, "All you have to do is streak through the school at human pace with bright pink hair and '**TEAM **' written in bright red paint on your back."

"We'll take it!" Emmett boomed.

Edward and I started attacking him. I swear, how can someone be so stupid?

"Great Emmett. Now we have to do the alternative. Do you know what your big mouth has gotten us in now?!?!?!?!?!" Edward screamed at him. Damn, he looks livid, like he's ready to kill.

"Oh come on Eddie-Poo," Emmett said, "Have some fun with this."

Edward was sure as hell not amused.

"OK," Emmett reasoned, "Think of it this way; you'll be having safe, distance sex with Bella, and you won't hurt her. Good for you child!" When he said the last part, he gave Edward a slap on the back and Bella gave a tomato a run for its money.

It took all the waves of calmness I could use for Edward not to kill Emmett. Even though I would enjoy it.

"OK. I'm gonna change out of this pathetic excuse for clothes." I announced, with a pissed of Edward and a snickering Emmett hot on my heels.

Once we were presentable, we continued the game.


	3. Eggs, Fish, ACTION!

Chapter 3: Eggs, fish, Action!

**Edward's POV**

_I say we dare Rosalie as Emmett's punishment, _Jasper thought to me.

Hmm… that sounded like a good idea. I nodded my head to Jasper.

"OK, Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Wait, why Rosalie?" Emmett asked, almost pleading.

"Because of the alternative you made us take," Jasper snapped at him.

"But-"Emmett was cut off by Edward.

"But nothing. You're overruled by two to one. So Rosalie, truth or dare?"

**Rosalie's POV**

I could tell that if I would choose dare, I would have to do something embarrassing, but, I don't want to choose truth and be a wimp. Eh, I'll go with dare.

"Dare," I said confidently, "Do your worse."

"Good luck with that one, Rose." Alice told me.

"OK, your dare," Jasper started, "is to sing three weird songs in front of Forks' population, with an embarrassing outfit, while dodging straight-out-the-water fish thrown by me, and raw eggs thrown by Edward. And of course, you have to move at human pace." **(Songs and outfit on profile).**

I stared at those two assholes in shock and hatred. Why the hell would I have to pay Emmett's price?

"Fine," I said exasperated, "But you better watch your back, Edward, cause you don't know what's gonna come at you."

"You can't dare people back," Edward shot back.

"Oh," I said threateningly, "I wasn't talking about you." I finished saying that while looking at Bella.

Before Edward could say anything else, Alice through performance outfit at me, if you can call it an outfit. It was a cow suit.

"Alice, I'm not wearing that." I told her simply, but threateningly.

"Yes you are, its part of the dare." Alice told my in an order like voice.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

After I put on the ridicules cow suit, we left our mansion, and drove to some kind of outside, stage concert with everyone there.

"Hell no," I tried to retreat but I was surrounded by my family, even Emmett. He's gonna get it when this stupid game is over.

All the lights dimmed and Alice spoke in the microphone. "Thank you for coming everyone. Now, for the star of our show, ROSALIE HALE!"

Everyone turned around to find my in the spotlight. Once they caught sight of me, they started to laugh at me.

I walked to the stage and found my family sitting on the front row excluding Edward and Jasper. Right now, I couldn't care less about them, so I ignored there absence and started my first song.

**HER: They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
HIM: Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you  
**

Then it hit me, raw egg IN. MY. HAIR!

**  
HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
**

Before I could say "babe", a raw fish hit me on my face to mess me up.

**  
HER: They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
HIM: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
**

At human pace, I neatly dodged both fish and egg coming at me at the same time.

**  
HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
**

I made an "ohffpe" sound when I tripped on a raw fish Jasper threw under my foot. Great, I'm the laughing stock of Forks. **  
HIM: I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
HER: And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around**

HER: Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
HIM: Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe

HIM: I got you to hold my hand  
HER: I got you to understand  
HIM: I got you to walk with me  
HER: I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so

BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

Thankfully, the rest of the song went by without any incidents.

Now for the next song:

**Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date**

How mean is my family to make me sing guy songs

**  
But a year to make love she wanted you to wait  
Let me tell ya a story of my situation**

I was singing and choking with the egg in my mouth. Crap, it cracked.

**  
I was talkin to this girl from the u.s. nation  
The way that I met her was on tour at a concert  
She had long hair and a short miniskirt  
I just got onstage drippin, pourin with sweat**

Right when I said "sweat", an egg was thrown at my hair line making it look like I'm sweating.

**  
I was walkin through the crowd and gues who I met  
I whispered in her ear, come to the picture booth  
So I can ask you some questions to see if you are a hundred proof  
I asked her her name, she said blah-blah-blah**

Having a slimy fish thrown at my eyes isn't the best feeling in the world.**  
She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra  
I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused  
I said, how do you like the show?  
She said, I was very amused**

I bet everyone was when an egg was thrown at my private, making it look like I peed in my pants

**  
I started throwin bass, she started throwin back mid-range  
But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange  
Then when I asked, do ya have a man, she tried to pretend  
She said, no I dont, I only have a friend  
Come on, Im not even goin for it  
This is what Im goin sing**

You, you got what I need but you say hes just a friend  
And you say hes just a friend, oh **baby****  
You, you got what I need but you say hes just a friend  
But you say hes just a friend, oh ****baby****  
You, you got what I need but you say hes just a friend  
But you say hes just a friend**

So I took blah-blahs word for it at this time  
I thought just havin a friend couldnt be no crime  
cause I have friends and thats a fact  
Like agnes, agatha, germaine, and jacq  
Forget about that, lets go into the story  
About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me  
So we started talkin, getttin familiar  
Spendin a lot of time so we can build up  
A relationship or some undderstanding  
How its gonna be in the future we was plannin  
Everything sounded so dandy and sweet  
I had no idea I was in for a treat  
After this was established, everything was cool  
The tour was over and she went **back to school****  
I called every day to see how she was doin  
Everytime that I ccalled her it seemed somethin was brewin  
I called her on my dime, picked up, and then I called again  
I said, yo, who was that? oh, hes just a friend  
Dont gimme that, dont ever gimme that  
Jus bust this**

You, you got what I need but you say hes just a friend  
And you say hes just a friend, oh baby  
You, you got what I need but you say hes just a friend  
But you say hes just a friend, oh baby  
You, you got what I need but you say hes just a friend  
But you say hes just a friend

So I came to her **college**** on a surprise visit  
To see my girl that was so exquisite  
It was a school day, I knew she was there  
The first semester of the school year  
I went to a gate to ask where was her dorm  
This guy made me fill out a visitors form  
He told me where it was and I as on my way  
To see my baby doll, I was happy to say  
I arrrived in front of the dormitory  
Yo, could you tell me where is ****door**** three?  
They showed me where it was for the moment  
I didnt know I was in for such an event  
So I came to her room and opened the ****door****  
Oh, snap! guess what I saw?  
A fella tongue-kissin my girl in the mouth,  
I was so in shock my heart went down south  
So please listen to the message that I say  
Dont ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend**

Finally, the end of the song. After this last one, I'm taking a shower.

**call on me, call on me**

Egg.

**  
call on me, call on me**

Fish.

Egg.**  
**

**call on me, call on me**

Fish, it went like that for the whole song.

**  
call on me, call on me  
call on meeeee,  
I'm the same boy I used to be**

I'm the same boy I used to be

call on me, call on me  
call on me, call on me  
call on me, call on me  
call on me, call on me  
call on meeeee,  
I'm the same boy I used to be

(Repeat over)

When I was done, I didn't bother looking at the crowd, knowing they will be laughing their assess off.

"Hey Rose, have fun out there?" Edward teased.

"No Edward, I didn't. But I know you would have fun with what's coming next." I said. This game is getting better.

No one would let me sit in the car, so I had to run. There is a bright side though, I got there earlier so I showered and changed into a short lean skirt and a cashmere sweater. Every one got back by the time I finished.

Once we were seated, we continued the game.

"OK," I started smiling, "Bella, truth or dare?"

**Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews will help me write.**


	4. Bella's Love Sex and Magic

Chapter 4: Bella's love, sex, and magic

**Bella's POV**

Everyone turned their attention on me, probably thinking I'm gonna choose truth since I'm a human and I'm too afraid to do dare. Well, in that case, I'll choose dare.

"Dare." Even a deaf person can hear the confidence in my voice.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

Rosalie smiled so sweetly at me, I instantly regretted choosing dare.

**Alice's POV**

I saw the dare Bella had to do and I couldn't hold back my laughter. Everyone turned to look at me questionly except for Rose and Edward. Rose just smiled and Edward look annoyed that I was blocking my thoughts.

**Bella's POV**

Alice laughed out loud and I knew this would be horrible.

"OK Bella," Rosalie said, "Your dare is to sing Ciara's part of the song 'Love Sex Magic', while Edward sings Justin's part and you have to give Edward a lap dance with a pole during the song. AND, Alice and I get to dress you up for lap dance."

Our entire jaws drop and we stared wide eyes at Rosalie.

Emmett was the first to get over the shock. "Finally! Little Eddie will get some," he boomed so loud, I swear the ground shook. I couldn't roll my eyes, I was still in shock.

Finally, I found my voice. "I can't."

"Why," Rosalie demanded.

"I don't know the song."

"Alice and I will teach it to you."

"I can't dance."

"We'll teach you the steps."

I gave up after the 'I can't dance' excuse. I know that I ether do the dare or the alternative, and I didn't feel like streaking through the school. After about five minutes of internal debating, I chose a side.

"Fine, I do the lap dance," I said defeated. I could feel Edward's gaze on me, but I couldn't look his way.

"Yay," Alice jumped up, "Let's go upstairs."

Alice threw me over her shoulder and ran upstairs with Rosalie hot on her heels. They lay me down on Alice's bed and handed me the lyrics to the song, I stared at it wide eyes.

"Rosalie," I wined, "I can't sing this"

She came up to me. "You can and you will. Alice told me she had a vision of this dare and Edward is gonna enjoy it so much it's gonna take all his self control not to jump your bones." She walked away and I blushed 50 shades of crimson at the last part she said.

While Rosalie and Alice put make up on me, I studied the song. I got it all memorized.

"We're done." Alice sang. She towed me to a mirror and I couldn't believe the stranger in the reflection. She had thick, bouncy, shiny, ringlets of brown hair. Her chocolate brown, almond shaped eyes, popped out from her thick, show stopping, lashes. She has lushes pink, glossed lips that shined like the moon on a black night. Her face has a creamy color that yearned to be touched. That stranger was me.

"I told you she'd love it," Alice giggled.

"OK Bella," Rosalie said, "Are you ready for your outfit?"

"No," I answered.

"To bad," Alice said. She pulled me to her closet and threw clothes at me. They were a slightly big, blue head band, really short, micro mini jean pants, a blue thong, fish nets, and knee high stiletto 6 in. heel boots. But where's the shirt. **(Sorry, no pic for the outfit.)**

"Alice, where's the shirt, cause I'm not going shirtless."

Alice rolled her eyes. "This is the shirt." She lift up the head band and waved it in my face.

"Again," I said, "I'm not going shirtless."

Rosalie decided to cut in. "Bella, remember the dare, we get to dress you up."

Alice smiled and gave me back the head band. "Go change in my bathroom."

I did what she said and I have to admit, I looked sexy. The head band was tight around my boobs, but it pushed it up, making them look bigger. The micro mini jeans covered my butt right at the end of it, but if I bend down to my toes, the whole bottom half of my butt will show. That's why I had to wear the thong. The fish nets and the boots made me look even sexier.

When I walked to Alice and Rosalie, I didn't trip once. Wow, these boots must be magical.

"OK," Rosalie said after Alice gushed on how Edward would jump my bones, "Let's teach you the moves."

They showed me how to do the basic lap dance moves. I didn't trip at all and I actually had fun.

"The most important thing is to relax, look sexy, and dance the song." Alice told me.

"Bella, wear this coat and don't take it off until the music starts." Rosalie instructed. She tossed me a long leather coat. It covers me from my neck to my ankles, and ties around waist.

"Let's go," Alice said, "It's time."

We walked downstairs and found Emmett and Jasper snickering, Carlisle unsuccessfully trying not to laugh if not smile, Edward glaring at his brothers, and Esme looking at Emmett and Jasper disapprovingly. When we came into view, Alice and Rosalie sat on their husbands and Edward stared at me on a rolling chair in front of a dancing pole that was about 10ft away from the chair.

If Edward stares at me because of the beauty of my face, I wonder how he would react when I take my coat off.

"Ready?" Alice asked. I nodded.

She clicked a button on a remote and music started.** (Song on profile. Edward's lines are in bold, Bella's in italics. The lines they sing together are bolded and italic.)**

I climbed the pole when the music started and hold on by crossing my legs and I took my coat off. Edward's eyes were wider then saucers and there was a big bulge on his pants. I slide down the poles and he started to sing while I walked towards him:

**1, 2, 3 Go...  
Ciara...  
Sex...  
Ciara...  
Here we go, talk to 'em...**

_[Ciara]  
[Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen]_- I faced away from, bend low slowly and run a hand threw his chest._  
[The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine]_- I ran my chest up his chest and to his chin._  
[Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle, boy]_- I swayed my hips to the beat in Edward's face._  
[If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back]-_I walked around and pushed my boobs on the back of his head and sang that line in his ear.__

[Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby...]- My hands were on his chest and I sang the song in his ear._  
_  
[Ciara & Justin Timberlake]  
_**[All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin' tricks you've never seen]-**_ I pushed his chair so the back of it hit the pole._**  
[And I bet that I can make you believe]**_- I caught the hand cuffs Rosalie tossed at me._**  
[In love and sex and magic]**_- I walked to him._**  
[So let me drive my body around ya]-**_ I threw my legs over so his hips were in between my upper thighs._**  
[I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic]**_- I grind into him while hand cuffing his hands to the pole.

Edward licked in between my boobs before singing.

[Justin Timberlake]  
**[Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you]-** Edward crossed his legs into mine to get a hold on me.**  
[And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you]**- He stood up and started grinding into me.**  
**[**I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that]**- I bent down low enough for Edward to see my butt.**  
[Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back]-** I put my arm around his neck while going up slowly.

[Ciara]  
_[Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me]_- I kept my arm around his neck while I grind hard on his twitching erection._  
[And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going]_- I sang in his ear with our cheeks touching and me still grinding._  
[Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby...]_- I ripped his shirt off of him._  
_  
[Ciara & Justin Timberlake]  
[_**All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin' tricks you've never seen]**_- I put my right arm around his neck again, put my left leg in between his legs, and pressed my body unto his._**  
[And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic]**_- At this point, we were grinding together in rhythm._**  
[So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean]**_- Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled my even closer._**  
[Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic]**_- I whispered the last part in his ear, each syllable dripping with seduction._****_

[Oh, this is the part where we fall in love (sugar)]- Our foreheads were touching at that line. _**  
[Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love]**_- We slowed down, just a little._**  
[But don't stop what you're doing to me (Bella)...]**_- I jumped on him so his hips were in between my legs. He moaned my name instead of Ciara's._****_

[All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin' tricks you've never seen]- We grinded even harder and faster._**  
[And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic]**_- We sang that part with our lips touching._**  
[So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean]**_- Both our arms pushed is closer with no space in between._**  
[Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic]**_- Edward sang that part while kissing my neck and me try not to moan._**  
**_  
_**[All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin' tricks you've never seen]**_- Edward's kisses trailed down to the top of my boobs._**  
[And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic]**_- Edward hands moved into the back of my jeans and squeezed my butt and he kept it there._**  
[So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean]**_- My hands grabbed hair and I sang in his ear._**  
[Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic]**_- We looked at each other in the eye at that part._****_

[Yeah...  
Uh, uh, uh...  
Yeah, I see you on the floor  
Get it girl  
Love, sex and magic  
I see you on the floor  
You know what I mean  
Get it girl  
I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic, ow!  
I See you on the floor  
Get it girl...]- We didn't sing the last part to the song cause we were to busy making out so passionately, the living room could've caught on fire.

When the song ended, we were still making out, even when Emmett cleared his throat. Out of nowhere, a book was thrown at Edward, making the make out session over.

"Well," Emmett said, smiling at Edward, "That was pretty kinky for the 107 year old virgin."

And of course, I blushed enough to last a life time, and that's when I took in my surroundings.

Emmett and Jasper's legs are crossed, shifting left and right, Rosalie and Alice are giggling like crazy, and Carlisle's eyes were covered with Esme's hand while Esme's jaw was hanging low.

Alice stopped giggling for a moment. "Are you two gonna get out of that position, or do you need 20 minutes and a bed?"

I blushed, but Edward surprised me by what he said next. "No thank you, I like where I'm at right now."

"Ya for you but what about us? No one wants to see all this." Emmett said while waving his hand at us.

"How about we just finish the game?" I suggested while jumping off of Edward.

"Fine," Edward murmured.

We sat on the couch, with me on Edward's lap.

"Alice, truth or dare."

**Hope that wasn't to lemony for you, and I'm sorry for not updating soon.**


	5. OMG Moment

AUTHER'S NOTE:

Don't shoot me!

I have writer's block.

Please review this chapter to tell me your idea for Alice's dare.

I really need your help in this one.

The best idea for Alice's dare will be in my new chapter.

Please and thank you.


End file.
